


Sway

by illegible



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegible/pseuds/illegible
Summary: The events of Azys Lla take their toll.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Sway

These things aren’t supposed to bother him.

Not anymore.

The Warrior of Light remembers in the aftermath of Azys Lla. He remembers Estinien, shrieking, eyes in hand before Nidhogg writhed and twisted and burst forth from his flesh. As if it belonged to him. As if it meant nothing that the dragoon felt every mutilation his body underwent, denied the very sanctity of his bones.

(Horns and scales slick with gore, skin split like a pomegranate.)

He remembers Thordan, a primal made mortal once more for his execution. He remembers the horror that took his sight, faced with a growing realization that his foe lacked something intrinsically human. That there was some malformed beast lurking just beneath the surface.

(Perhaps this is why the Scions never touch him.)

He remembers Lahabrea, stumbling to his feet. Breath catching. A wobble as he struggled not to collapse once more.

(Maybe if he’d simply stayed down he would have escaped. Maybe if he’d been capable of more than shock after Igeyorhm died beside him. Maybe if he’d never come at all.)

He’d swayed before the blow was struck. Screamed like an animal thing when it came.

(Twice now. By Hydaelyn’s hand guiding his. By an archbishop who called himself king, aspired to god.)

He doesn’t like knowing this. What came rough, scraping, breaking. Dragged high and thin and terrified.

On until nothing remained to make a sound at all.

These things aren’t supposed to bother him.


End file.
